If we went insane
by SabiiChii
Summary: AU and a non lemon fic... Light doesnt use the death note, and tries to figure out who the real Kira is... Mona the OC included, Mello spazzing and L twitching galore! I Don't appreciate flames...
1. How it all Began

AU plus OC's: What if Light never used the Death Note? This is that story. And Lights neighbor Mona will always give a hand, hey, maybe her brain will help out as well…

NO FLAMES/ ADVICE I CAN'T STAND EITHER ONE!

Since its an AU I fixed up one death note rule… sorry, I'd figure I'd tell you that before you read. And Mona is based off one of my friends who is in fact really smart, but you cant tell that.. (love ya pripri)

And don't leave me a review that says I write like a deformed monkey, or that I write like I'm in grammar school… sheesh…

Rated M for language and violence, no sex…

……………………………

I always wanted to go to work with my father. Ever since I was small, I would beg him to take me to work with him, but of course, he working with and as one of the heads of the Japanese task force, I couldn't, due to dangerous cases and serious incidences.

But after I turned 17 things began to change, he would take me to certain cases, and I would indeed get deeply involved. My father let me join in to solve things, after all I did score as one of the highest in the exams in my school. In fact, I'm the top in all my classes.

But this last one that I went on with him, was the biggest I've ever dealt with.

"Light, you have been watching over the news?"

"Yes, that's a silly question, its all I do mother." I smiled sweetly to my mother as she washed the dishes and I helped along.

"Well, 12 more convicts died of heart attacks in jail today."

"Seriously?!" I was so shocked I almost dropped the dish…

It had been happening for weeks. Men convicted and in jail were dropping like flies, of heart attacks no less.

My father was working on this case, no doubt with the incredible L. he had never distinctly said that he was working for L, but with easy reasoning, I concluded that the reason my father was being so secretive, was because L had most likely asked them to keep the case quiet. (and I wouldn't blame the man.) I wanted to help out so badly… so, I decided that night I was going to ask him, and hopefully he would agree.

That night at dinner, I started with some small talk at the table. Sayu rolled her eyes at me knowing what I was wanting from our father.

"So father, how is the case coming along?"

"That man they call Kira is so hard to trace, The head of the investigation believes that Kira has methods of manipulating the death and the time as well."

'Head of the case… it has to be L… He went over the air to face Kira, so it must be him.' I thought as I ate my rice.

"Do you think, that you may possibly need help with anything, because I'm more than willing to help father. You know that…"

"We'll see Light, Now finish your dinner before it gets cold." And that was the end of the discussion.

I decided to walk to the convenience store to buy some magazines. I figured that if I kept reading the newspaper, I might go crazy and try to solve everything I could get my hands on, and that included the crossword…

Just as if a bomb had exploded, I saw my neighbor Mona Burst out her front door yelling back to her brother.

"Come catch me asshole!" she screamed back at the door as her brother chased her outside while she was laughing. Her brother Nick looked seriously pissed off, meanwhile, Mona was just grinning like a lunatic. He tackled her on the sidewalk and ripped the cigarette pack that apparently Mona had stolen from him. Mona started to laugh hysterically.

"GOT 'EM! Your lucky I'm not in a bad mood…" He got up and walked back in the house… And of course she was still laughing.

"Fine, not my fault your going to get cancer…" she sighed as she laid on the sidewalk, I figured it was the perfect time to approach her from the distance I was at.

"So, stealing your brothers cigarette stash I presume?" I smiled as I held out my hand and she took it so I could help her up.

"Light! Yeah, how'd you guess?" She laughed and gave me a crazy grin like she always did.

Explaining Mona is kind of difficult, not her appearance, more like her attitude and her hobbies and such…

Well first off, Mona has short shocking red hair that curls around her face, and it makes her look like a Gothic Madeline with her black bow she wears in her hair as a headband. Her natural hair is brown, but she's bleached it and dyed it so many times you could never tell. She usually wears tee shirts and tight, tight jeans when were out of school, but when were in school, she wears the girl's uniform, but she plays around with it differently everyday. Most people asked why she's allowed to do that, and its mainly because she's complained to the school board so many time, they just got sick of it, so they leave her be…

So sometimes she's wear leggings under the skirt, and I never thought that that would be a problem in the first place, but apparently it was because there was this whole huge meeting… well that gets me off track now doesn't it… well anyways…

Mona, is strange to say the least. She doesn't act like those drooling girls at school, but that must be because she doesn't hang out with girls, she says their too obnoxious, and she wishes that she was a boy sometimes. Her hobbies include drawing and reading stories. Any kind, whatever they have to deal with, and she loves it when their put to be exciting.

Grade level wise, she's the second smartest student in the school, (and I'm the first) and you would never tell with the way she talks.

Her family's from the U.S. because her father worked in the army and was stationed here. Unfortunately about 7 years ago, her father was murdered by gunshot and the case was dismissed and never solved. But she never lets that bother her, she thinks that you should move on no matter the circumstances, and always be happy.

And finally, and to put it bluntly, She's my best friend. I do hang out with other people and I do go on dates with girls, but if I ever need someone to talk to, or visa versa, she would be there for me. And that's why I take so much time to explain because, shes just so… Interesting…

"I swear if Nick keeps it up with that smoking, I am going to tell my mom about it, then he'll be so screwed…Heh, I'd love to see the ass whooping she'd give him…" She laughed and put her arms behind her head. Her leather jacket was unzipped all the way to reveal her tee shirt that had some American band on it, and she was wearing her brothers jeans. "So where you headin' good lookin?" She asked me as we walked along the street…

"Convenience store." I smiled…

"Really?! Me too!" she said and waved her hands.

"Really?" I asked still smiling at her antics…

"Nah, not really, but I guess I'm coming with you now!"

We walked in silence for a bit and looked at the lights on the buildings.

"So," I started, "what do you think about that whole Kira is the new god thing?"

"Peh, I don't think much about it, but I think Kira should just let people like your dad handle the law, it's not somethin he should be involved in ya know?" Her hands were now in her pockets and she was looking to me now with her vibrant green eyes. (sometimes I thought her pupils looked like cat slits so it scares me to look at her eyes.)

"That's a good point, I believe I'm on your side with this one…"

When we reached the convenience store, I had bought what I needed and we had left.

"I cant believe you read playboy you closet perv…" She told me as she grinned maniacally.

"Hey, I'm a teenager going through puberty…"

"Yeah I gotcha, girls have like, permanent puberty, we have to deal with it till we turn like, 55… all you guys do is get horny a lot…"

"Yeah sure…" I looked to the ground and saw a small black book flipped over on its cover. "What's that?"

"Hmmm," Mona said as she walked over and picked it up, "Not sure…Its says 'Death Note', That's kinda creepy… Here look at it." She passed it to me as she held my bag for a moment.

"Death Note? Well that's…" as I looked up to Mona, and what stood behind her would make any normal burst into tears and run away. "M-mona… behind you…"

As she turned around, she saw what I saw and paled.

The creature had to be at least 7 feet tall, he had large sharp teeth and white flesh. He had wings sprouting from his back… he looked almost like a giant clown demon…

"Hm? So you can see me now?" he said in a gruff voice.

And now the creature talks.

"Am I going nuts, or do we both see the insane looking thing that's now talking to us?"

"I see it too." I released the air that had been stuck in my lungs.

"Aw, Human, That hurt, I am not that insane looking." It tilted its head and looked to me next.

"What and who are you?" I said standing in front of Mona, in an attempt to ease her a little.

"I am Ryuk, the Shinigami." Mona then perked up behind me.

"For real?!" Ryuk and I looked at her strangely, "WHAT!? I thought it was pretty cool…"

"So, human, you've picked up my Death Note, what do you two plan on doing now?"

"With what?" I asked looking to Ryuk.

"The Death Note of course…" as he said that Mona ripped the note out of my hands and looked through it.

" 'Whosever name is written in this note shall die'… Ok that's just weird…" Mona walked up to the Shinigami and handed it back to him. "Sorry, we're not interested got it? That thing can only cause trouble…"

"Heh heh, Smart human you are…" he laughed and looked at Mona. Mona just shrugged.

"C'mon Light, lets go…"

We began to walk away. For awhile we thought we lost him… until…

"Where you guys going?" We turned around and were met with the site of the creepy Shinigami.

"Have you been following us?" I said as I looked towards it angrily.

"If I say no will you be happy?" Mona sighed

"If you say it we'd know you'd be lying." She rolled her eyes and rubbed her face with her hand.

"Why are you following us around anyways?" I tapped my foot on the ground with my arms crossed.

"I'm bored."

Mona looked at me and I looked back. A Shinigami was bored… so he followed us… maybe we were both going insane.

"So, how long you gonna stick around and follow us?" Mona asked and Ryuk shrugged.

"As long as I feel like it I guess…" he said and shrugged.

"Oh boy…" Mona sighed… " He's all yours Light."

"Why me!? You picked up the notebook…" I protested.

"Yes but I kinda don't want a male Shinigami following me around while I'm in a shower and stuff, so he's yours," She began to walk to her door and she opened it up. I looked at her with shock written all over my face. "I'll come over tomorrow so we could go to the mall or something, and see how our new buddies doing."

And she walked inside her house and shut the door.

And left me with…it.

"So what are we going to do?" it asked.

"WE'RE doing nothing, your going to sit and be quiet in my room got it?"

"Hmph." He said as I walked up the stairs. My parents had long gone to bed so I didn't worry.

As I sat in my room, I watched the thing begin to eat the fresh apples my mother had brought me before.

"I'm doomed if my mother or father finds you…"

"They cant see me…"

"Hm?" I looked at him strangely. "Why not?"

"Only ones who touch the death note that I brought can see me. And that means only you and that Mona Lisa girl can see me…"

"Mona Lisa? No just Mona… Can anyone hear you?"

"Only you and, Mona."

"I see…" I rubbed my eyes and sat in my bed. And then it hit me. Maybe Kira was using that book that Ryuk was carrying around to kill his victims. "Ryuk, are there more of you?"

"Of course, there's a whole realm full of us…"

"Are you the only one here?"

"Hm, I wouldn't know."

"Alright." I thought hard and long. 'Yes, that must be how Kira is doing it. But I cant tell anyone because they'll think I'm crazy, or they'll believe me and take ME in as a suspect to being Kira.'

'For some reason,' I thought as this strange feeling surged through me, 'I feel like this has happened before… that's odd…'

And the I fell into a deep and thoughtful slumber…

……………………………………………………….

End of chapter 1

Oh geez, my hands have like no blood left in them from typing! XD oh well

READ AND REVIEW! xoxoxo

love: (The person who needs blood flowing to both hands) Sabby


	2. Nachan glomped L!

Ah, I am continuing this story, so flames rising can just kiss my ass.

-laughs- Here's chapter 2 people! The real chapter 2!

……………………………………………………

"You get rid of him…"

"No you!" I yelled at Mona who was currently eating a pretzel from the food court.

Of course IT had followed us to the mall the next day. It wasn't my idea to go when Mona ran into my house, busted through my bedroom door, and started to jump on my bed trying to wake me up. And when that did work she turned on my stereo and blasted "Walking Disaster" and began to sing into my ears… quite poorly actually…

And then I found myself here. At the mall. With my psycho friend and a giant clown.

"So guys where are we going?" Ryuk called out to us as we began to walk at a fast pace towards one of the stores.

"If we answer to him Light, people are going to think we're talking to air!" Mona gave me a seething look as her eyes quickly darted back and forth to the Shinigami, and then to me.

'Hmmmm, where could we go to talk to him without being seen…'

"The family bathrooms." I stated.

"Wah?! You kiddin me? The ones men AND women can go into? People are gonna think we're doing something!" She complained and gave me a nervous glance.

"It's either that, or being locked in an asylum for the mentally unhealthy."

"Ah, you have a good point there Einstein."

We darted to the family restrooms with Ryuk in tow. Walking inside we heard many noises. Most of them were the moans of the other teen's who had decided to really abuse the privilege of the family restrooms. Opening one of the large stall's, Mona and I ran in and locked the door.

She sighed. "Well hopefully no one will hear us with all the noise…ew…" She had just noticed the dirty wall she was leaning on and wiped her hands off on her jeans. "So what are we going to do about you Ryuk?"

Ryuk shrugged, and found pleasure in rolling out all of the toilet paper from its roll.

"Well, we could keep him in alternate days…" I suggested.

"He's not a hamster Light! He's a death god! Sheesh…" she sighed and looked at the door making sure it was clean, and then proceeded to bang her head upon it. "We're DOOOOMMEDD…"

"No we're not… I'll just keep him…"

"You were just complaining that I was the one who picked up the Death Note first so I should be responsible! Why the change in heart?"

"Because it's just another burden you have to deal with…"

"Light, If this is about my dad, he died like ages ago, it's alright…" she looked at her shoes.

"No! It has nothing to do with that," I retorted quickly knowing that she didn't want my sympathy. "You are in 3 clubs after school and not to mention that your class treasurer. That's hard enough."

She smiled at me and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you Light. That's very nice…" And then she punched me lightly in the arm…

"Ouch!"

"You made me all mushy you bastard!" She laughed and unlocked the door and we walked out.

Of course she needed payback, so when we finally left the bathroom, she decided it would be funny to see how embarrassed I get…

"OH WOW LIGHT! THAT WAS THE BEST I'VE EVER HAD! LETS GO BACK IN THERE AND DO THAT SOME MORE!" she giggled and skipped with me in tow, her holding tightly to my hand.

"I swear to god Mona if you don't stop it right now…" Heat rose to my face and I glared at her. Ryuk began to laugh at me as well.

"Aw, Light, I thought you two were friends! It was only a joke!" He laughed again.

Damn that's creepy…

"Yeah, he's right Light, take a joke!" She busted out into a fit of evil laughter.

I Just sulked in defeat the whole way home…

………………………………………

"Would you like to stay for dinner Mona?" My mother had asked Mona after we had taken our coats off. I pointed to the stairs to let Ryuk know to stay there until we were finished.

"I would love to Mrs. Yagami! Thanks!" She smiled sweetly as I took her coat and hung it up.

"I had a feeling you would so I didn't make fish, I know you don't like it. Instead I made my special Soba noodles."

"Oh you didn't have to Mrs. Yagami! I would've eaten the fish! Everything you make is good!"

'Liar, you hate fish…' I began to inwardly laugh at my friend, knowing that even if fish tasted like candy, she still wouldn't eat it.

While sitting down to dinner, my house phone rang. My mother went to answer it, and I presumed it was my father.

"Light, your father wants you to meet him after dinner since he won't make it."

'Bingo." I thought. "Does he know I have Mona over right now? It cant wait?"

She put her earpiece back to the phone and started to talk again, telling him what I basically had just told my mother. "He said it can't wait. And he said you could bring Mona as well."

"Hm… Alright then." I watched as my mother began to write on a piece of paper. 'Probably an address.'

"Good bye dear." She hung up the phone and handed me the paper.

'I don't believe it… a hotel? Why would they be in a hotel? Unless…' I pondered the thought, and I wanted to leave for this destination IMMEDIATELY.

"Mona, can you eat faster." I caught just while she was slurping down the noodles and chicken.

"Can I finish?" she whined.

"Hm… No. LETS GO! COME ON COME ON!" I yelled at her to eat faster.

"ALRIGHT! But you owe me a pretzel!"

"First I have to get my cell hone, hold on a second…" I ran upstairs to my room.

"Ryuk, we're going to be gone for awhile. Can you just stay here and stay out of trouble."

"Possibly…" The Shinigami tilted his head…

"Ryuk…" I said in a stern voice.

He laughed. "I am only kidding human. Go."

I shook my head in disappointment, and left for our destination.

……………………………………

"So…" Mona looked up at the luxury hotel.

After about 30 minutes of riding a bike, Mona and I reached the hotel that was all the way on the other side of the city.

"You sure this is it?" She asked while getting off the back pegs of my bike.

"Yeah. This is it." I said checking the Address again.

"Why would someone have their headquarters in a hotel?"

"So they can move around and investigate," I stared up to the windows, "… without someone finding out." I whispered towards the end of what I was saying.

……………………………………

"Uh, excuse me, can you direct us to this room?" Mona stated, pointing to the paper.

"… Who sent you here?"

"Uh, His dad…" She said pointing to me. The lady raised her eyebrow while sitting at the desk.

"I'm Light Yagami."

"And you girl?" She gave Mona a snotty look that pissed her off to the core…

"Mona Angelis your HIGHNESS." She crossed her arms and tapped her foot, while I just stared, and slapped my hand over my face.

"Oh yeah, your allowed too… snot nosed brat…"

"EXCUSE ME!?" I clamped my hand over my mouth before she said anything stupid.

After taking an elevator to the top floor, walking through 4 hallways and passing at least 3 restrooms (which Mona was complaining that she needed to use and she never went) and 5 water fountains that seemed to be just randomly placed everywhere, we finally came to the room.

"HEY LIGHT!" The man who seemed to be guarding the door said to me very loudly.

"Do I uhm… Know you?" I asked being a little freaked out by his behavior. Mona just began to giggle at the man.

"It's me! Matsuda!" he looked at me strangely. "From the company party!"

"OH! You were the one Light old me about!" Mona stated and started to laugh, "The one who fell down 2 flights of stares after tripping on a rice ball!?"

"Yeah… that's… me…" he said very shamefully…

"Sorry Matsuda, she's just… hyper…" I sweatdropped and looked back at Mona who was smiling like a loony.

"Uh, you guys have no weapons right?"

"Does a SPOON count as a weapon?" Mona asked.

"You have a … spoon?" Matsuda and I asked her at the same time.

"Yeah! You never know when you'll need one!" She smirked and laughed as she pulled a small spoon from her pocket.

"Okay, you two are cleared." Matsuda reached for the door and opened it and peeked in. "Uh, Ryuzaki, Chief Yagami… Light and Mona are here."

All of a sudden, Matsuda was lightly pushed out of the way to reveal a man. He had to be older than us do to his appearance. He had dark circles under his eyes and was wearing a baggy white long sleeved shirt and long baggy jeans. He was hunched over and scratching one leg with the other.

"Huh? Who are you?" I asked questioningly to the man in front of us. Mona just stared at him.

"In light of the fact the door is hanging wide open where somewhere can hear us I wish not to tell you as of this very moment. Come in and I'll explain everything…"

Mona and I followed him inside, where I saw and greeted my father and the staff. Mona waved at them and greeted my father.

We watched the man sit down on the couch and hug his knee's almost. He picked up the cup of tea that was on the table and began to dump sugar into it.

"You may be wondering why I've asked your father to make you come here Light. You also may be wondering why I've allowed your friend Mona to come as well."

"Well I sure as heck am wondering." Mona said as she looked at the room and the lights.

"It seems that out of all the people that have been mentioned here by the men you see before you, you two are the smartest out of all."

"Huh? Me? Smart? PAH! I'm not as smart as Light…" She stated as she crossed her arms.

"All of your grades are 3 points below Lights. That's smart enough."

"How the heck did you know that!"

"Because I have access and because I can."

Mona looked flustered and freaked out. I stepped in front of her to ask a question.

"You didn't tell us who you are yet."

"Me? I thought you would have figured it out already."

The room became quiet and I looked closely at the man…

'No, it can't be…'

"You're L… Aren't you?" Mona stepped in to say.

"Indeed I am, and I hate to admit it, but I do need a hand on this case."

Mona and I just stared.

'We get to work with L? I don't believe this…'

As if Mona read my mind, she grinned like a lunatic.

"Freaking SWEET!" She hollered and jumped up, as if punching the air.

L Looked at her like she was nuts. Then he smiled, as did I.

"That's Mona for ya." I said as the investigation team started to laugh as she ran across the room dancing around.

"I get to work with Light and L! This is so cool! SO SO COOL!" She then proceeded to run across the room giving everyone hugs… for no apparent reason of course…

"Is Mona-chan always like that?"

I sighed… "Yessss…" It came out like an exasperated hissing sound.

L sighed as well. "Well, at least she's a Happy person, the more happy people, the less fighting, and the more work that will get done.

As Mona ran across the room, she stopped and looked straight towards L. She smirked, and ran to him and practically tackled him to the ground.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" She tightly squeezed him and gave him friendly kisses on the cheek as they laid on the ground…

'Why didn't she tackle me like that? ... Not fair…' I thought with slight jealousy

L was beginning to blush. "Na-chan," I figured it was abbreviated for Mona-chan, "Can you please get off of me you seem to be crushing my lungs…"

"OH! I'm SO SORRY!" she got off of him, patted her outfit out from dirt or dust, and reached out to give L a hand up.

'Well, this looks like it's going to get interesting…' I pondered as the team looked to L…

………………………………………………..

MUAHAHAHAH CHAPTER 2 SUCKA'S! IN YO FACE FLAMERS! XD

Lol okay… here's how it goes…

I don't like Misa, so There Will be MISA BASHING

I really don't like evil Light, and since this is an AU Light is a good person

YES I LOVE L! SHOOT ME NOW WHILE YOU STILL CAN!

HEEHEE I'm getting the special edition volume 1 dvd of death note for Christmas with a RYUK FIGURE! ITS SO COOL! (YES RYUK IS MY SECRET BF! SHHHHHHH!) lmao


End file.
